Harry Potter and the Goddess of the Moon
by Annie McFee
Summary: Harry and co are in their 5th year. A transfer student comes. H/H a little swearing and please r


Harry Potter andthe Goddess of the Moon

By: Annie McFee

Chapter one: A New Student

It was Harry Potter's Fifth year at Hogwarts. You-Know-Who was still out there growing more powerful by the minute and only Harry Potter could save all of the human race. But in the meantime, he was at the Weasley's house for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore let him go there on his 15th birthday. Hermione arrived a week later. They enjoyed the rest of the summer with no disturbances at all. Finally, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley took Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione to platform 9 3/4.

"Go in groups so it doesn't look so weird." Mrs. Weasley ordered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went first. Followed by Ginny, Fred, and George. Mrs. Weasley soon after them.

"Get going before you're late." Mrs. Weasley hugged each of them and pushed them onto the Hogwarts Express. "See you soon." She waved good bye. Ginny went to go find her friends. Fred and George meet up with Lee Jordan. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to go find their own compartment.

"They're almost all full!" Ron almost yelled.

"In here." Hermione found an empty compartment. A few minutes later a girl with blond hair and Sapphire eyes knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, may I please stay in here?" She asked almost timidly.

"Sure." Ron answered from the floor, where he and Harry were eating candy and Hermione was reading a book.

"Thank you." She took a seat on the seat next to Hermione. She stared blankly at the moon. From behind you would think she was a Goddess of some sort. As Ron and Hermione started to argue, Harry sat across from here.

"So what's your name?" Harry tried to make a conversation.

"Annie McFee." She said with almost no emotion in her voice.

"I'm Harry Potter if you didn't already know that." When he met people they usually looked at his scar right away, but she was different.

"Oh I knew right when I walked in who you were. I'm just not rude and say something you already know." Her voice was now completely void of any emotion.

"What year are you in?"

"Fifth and I'm in the Gryffindor House if you're wondering what house I'm in."

"Yeah I was. I'm in that house too along with my two best friends here. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Harry knew she wasn't going to talk and more so he went back to listening to Ron and Hermione's arguing.

"MAYBE IF YOU STUDIED MORE YOU'D BE AS SMART AS ME!" Hermione yelled.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO STUDY MORE?!" Ron yelled back.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" Harry screamed over them. Both gave him a weird look and shut up. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. When they got there the fifth years met up and waited for their ride. Harry heard Hagrid yelling for the first years. As they entered the great hall everything looked spectacular. The sorting hat sorted the first years and they all ate a huge feast. They went to bed with full stomach and a secure feeling around them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke up in his four poster bed to see the sun shining in his window and all the boys gone from his dorm. Harry got dressed and put on his black robes and headed down to the Gryffindor common room, where he saw Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

"Let's go I'm starving!" Ron said as they walked out of the porthole and in to the hall. At the Gryffindor table, they say Lavender Brown talking to Annie and a few other people.

"Isn't that the girl who was in the compartment with us yesterday?" Ron asked.

"Yeah her name's Annie McFee. She's in our grade." Harry stated what he knew.

"She's also from a wizarding school in America. She was transferred here cause her father works for the ministry. Her mum's dead and her older brother is on a Quiddich in America." Hermione added.

"How do you know all that?" Ron asked.

"Well I do share a dorm with her." Hermione stated the obvious.

"Hey Hermione! Over here!" Lavender called. Hermione walked over there and they started to talk again. About ten minutes later, Lavender, Hermione, and Annie walked over to Ron and Harry. 

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron! See you guys in potions." Lavender called as they left. The Gryffindors had double potions with the Slytherins, for first period. When they got there, Professor Snape looked ready to kill. 

"EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEAT!" He snapped. Everyone did. "Potter! What is the antidote that will kill you from..." He was cut off do to Professor Dumbledore's presence. "Headmaster?"

"Classes have been canceled do to a very important faculty meeting." He looked strait at Annie. His voice was calm but serious.

"Alright, But I want a essay written on what antidote could cure you from anything. Two pieces of parchment will do. Its do tomorrow." The class left groaning and headed for their own common rooms. Hermione gave the password and the Gryffindor 5th years went into the common room.

"Just like Snape to give us homework, when we have a free day." Ron moaned

"Lighten up Ron. It's not like its going to kill you." Annie stated in a low voice.

"Bet it would." Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione on the couch.

"Oh shut up!" Ron yelled.

"No!" That's how it went in till Hermione broke up the fight. Finally everyone went down to the great hall for lunch. Annie however, didn't join them and went outside. The teachers were very quiet though. Only speaking in whispers. 

"Hey Hermione still got Spew going on?" Ron joked. Harry tried to hide his laughter.

"No! So bug off." Hermione snapped. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to go see Hagrid. When they got to his hut, they heard him talking to someone else.

"So how's yer mum and dad?"

"My mum passed away and my dad is working for the Ministry of Magic."

"Yer mum passed away. What happen?"

"A very powerful death eater killed her. Hades, Lord of the underworld. He's as powerful as You-Know-Who himself."

"That's to bad. She wes a very kind women." That's when Ron knocked on the door.

"Hagrid, can we come in?"

"Yeh." Hagrid replied. He greeted them when they came in and Annie did the same. A little startled to see Annie, they said hello and sat at Hagrid's enormous table. Annie on the other hand got up to leave.

"Its nice to meet you Hagrid. But I have to go. talk to you later. Chow!" Annie left.

"'weet girl she is. Knew her mum and dad in school. So what can I do fer you?"

"We just came to talk." Harry answered. Around five o'clock they left. They went back to the common room to see barely anyone there. But soon more people came in. Including Annie.

"Annie Over here!" Hermione called.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something in private." They walked over to a dark corner.

"What is she up to?" Harry asked

"I don't know but did you hear? They're having the Yule ball again. Only No Triwizard Tournament Champions to start off the dance." Ginny answered behind him. Both Harry and Ron's faces paled.

"Not again." Harry moaned

"Come on. You're both fifteen and get dates. Just watch George and Fred when it's time."

"Easy for you to say. You're a girl." Ron muttered.

"So?"

"All you do, is wait for some guy to ask you." Ron stated.

"Not all girls get asked." 

"But most are! And they don't have to worry about being asked!"

"Shut Up! All because you're chicken, doesn't mean every other boy is! Even Neville asked Hermione and me last year! Before you even asked a girl! So Shut the hell up!" Ginny staked away.

"We just have to worry about it when time comes." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

"Yeah what?" Hermione asked walking towards them.

"Nothing." Both boys said quickly.

"Sure." Annie said with a little laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, a full moon appeared and a young women ran into the Forbidden Forest. She ran in till she got to a clearing. There she walked into the middle and started to chant.

"Sun, Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Goddesses of Love, War, Knowledge, Strength, Time, Death, Water, and Heat. Return me to my original form, The Goddess of the Moon. Give me my wand and Helios's Torch. Free me from these mortal confines." Her robes ripped in half and her nightgown vanished. A light blue, almost white gown appeared on her. There were no sleeves. Ribbons flowed from a button on her back. It flowed to the ground, covering her white sandal shoes. A tiara was on her head and her hair was in curls. She floated into the air. Her wand in her right hand and Helios's torch in the left. She drifted right to Hogwarts castle and right into Dumbledore's office.

"Selene, I was expecting you earlier."

"I had to wait." She looked out the window. "In till the moon was at its height."

"I see. Lets get on with business."

"I am here on one soul purpose. To protect the boy who lived, Harry Potter. You know who my mortal form is?" Dumbledore nodded. "She will protect him during the day and at night when there is no full moon and I will protect him when there is. That's all i could tell you."

"Can you tell me about you-know-who's Death Eater, after Harry?"

"Hades? He is as powerful as you-know-who. He gives no mercy to anyone or anything. The one who defeats him, is the one who defeats you-know-who."

"Harry Potter?" Selene Nodded.

"He and his soul mate will defeat Hades. I'll die protecting him and go back to the moon."

"His soul mate who?"

"Only they will know in time, that they are destined to be together. Even I couldn't tell you."

"Keep in contact Selene." With that Selene transformed into her mortal form and Dumbledore carried her back to her dorm and laid her on her bed. And went back to his office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's the first chapter. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Please R&R.

Love,

Annie


End file.
